Box Full of Memories
by S-Tavarez
Summary: Stan thinks having a crush on his best friend is hard enough, but when Kyle begins to act strange, he realises that his crush on him should be the least of his worries. Contains slash, gore, violence, abuse, torture. I do not own South Park.
1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" I muttered when a box from the top shelf of my closet fell off and hit me in the head. I knew it was mostly my fault for keeping my closet packed full of things that were mostly junk. I then looked down and noticed that the contents of the box had fallen out on the floor. I smiled wistfully when I saw that they were of me, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny in our freshman year. Looking through the pictures, I noticed how thin and depressed Kyle looked in the pictures later in the year. I felt a slight chill go up my spine when I noticed how _dead _he looked in the picture that was taken right after winter break. I figured that if I had known sooner then maybe I could have helped him, if I wasn't so oblivious I might have seen the signs. I sighed knowing that it wasn't any use to think of the what ifs, it was too late to turn back the clocks and all I was left with was a box full of memories.

_One Year Earlier_

I finished putting on my shirt and looked at my reflection in the mirror, tired but excited blue eyes stared back at me. Today was my first day of high school, Kyle said that a lot of freshmen get picked on a lot by the upperclassmen, I didn't care though, and I was just excited to be this close to being finished with school completely.

"Your friend is here, Turd!" I heard Shelly call from downstairs; this was her first year since she graduated and she still had no plans for what she wanted to do. I, on the other hand, knew that I wanted to be a veterinarian.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I raked my fingers through my short black hair and grabbed my backpack before waking downstairs. When I reached about the middle step, I could see Kyle waiting for me in my living room.

"Where are Kenny and Cartman?" I asked even though I didn't much care were Cartman was.

"We're out here." I heard two voices call in unison. When I got outside, I was shocked at what I saw. Kenny had gained weight, I mean a lot of weight, and he was as big as Cartman.

"Wow Kenny, that year you were living with your grandparents changed you a bit." I blurted out. Luckily, he just chuckled and agreed with me. Last year, Kenny's parents decided to take their kids to live with their grandparents so they could curb their alcoholic addiction and get jobs. Kenny had moved back here with his grandparents not too long ago so I doubted that his parents made any progress.

"We better go so we don't miss the bus." Kyle said. The joys of freshman year, the kids are too young to drive but too old for the bus to wait on them. The bus pulled up just as we reached the bus stop, when I stepped on it, I was surprised to see Butters and Wendy sitting together holding hands. I wasn't jealous or anything, Wendy and I had broken up for good in grade six and we have dated other people between then but it shocked me seeing her with Butters.

"When did you guys get together?" I asked trying to sound casual. Believe it or not, Wendy and I were still pretty good friends.

"This summer; Bebe was dating him because they're both blond and both their names start with B, but then she found out that his real name is really Leopold so she dumped him for Bradley Biggle." Wendy replied.

"Wendy comforted me after that; we ended up really getting to know each other then." Butters added in. He didn't speak in that nervous tone like he used to. He had grown up a lot in body and mind.

"Then we fell for each other." Wendy finished with a light smile pulling at her lips.

"Congrats." I said before going to sit in my normal seat at the back of the bus beside Kyle. Kenny and Cartman were trying to squeeze together in the seat across from us but their large bulks wouldn't allow them to. They then gave up and went to go sit by other people.

"I don't see why they don't get a bigger bus." Kyle grumbled. The high school students were forced to ride the short bus because they figured that most of them drove their own cars, this resulted in us having to double up in seats. After a short bus ride, we finally pulled up in front of the school. This is it, I thought taking a deep breath; I was actually starting high school. I went into the cafeteria and stood in the breakfast line. We were having cereal, a choice between Cinnamon Toast Crunch and Captain Berry Crunch, I chose the Captain Berry Crunch. I noticed that Cartman and Kenny both got two of each kind.

"You should save some for the other students." Kyle lectured them.

"Shut up Jew, there's plenty enough to go around." Cartman retorted. I rolled my eyes and decided not to get into it this time. Just as I was about to go sit at a table near the back of the cafeteria, Token walked up to me,

"Hey man, can I talk to you in private for a sec?"

"Sure." I said with surprise and slight suspicion, Token and I didn't really see eye to eye. When we reached the hallway, I could see how nervous he looked, he kept rubbing his hands on his jeans like they were dirty but he just couldn't get them clean.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well um, I'm gay." He muttered looking down. This took me by surprise, Token seemed like the least likely person to be gay, and it also shocked me that he was probably going to confess his feelings for me.

"That's cool?" I said; it came out sounding more like a question than a statement though.

"I'm glad you're not freaked out, anyway I was wondering if…"

"Token, I'm sorry but I don't like boys that way." I said cutting him off.

"I don't like _you._" He replied with a slight eye roll. I knew I should have felt relieved, but to be honest, I felt a bit offended.

"Why not? What's wrong with me?" I demanded.

"Nothing, you're just not my type, I like petite feminine guys with red hair and…"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, it couldn't be…

"Are you talking about Kyle?" I blurted out, interrupting him yet again.

"Yea, I was wondering if you could help us get together like what does he like? What does he dislike?"

"How do you know he's gay?" I asked. As far as I knew, Kyle hadn't told anyone besides me.

"It's obvious, everyone knows it." Token said.

"So, will you help me?" He added.

"Sure, if it makes him happy to be with you then I will definitely help you guys get together." I said.

"Thanks, Man." Token said patting me on the shoulder before turning and walking down the hall. Just as I started to walk back to my cereal, the bell rang to start first hour. Dammit, I thought to myself, Token had made me miss breakfast! I decided to let the cafeteria workers take care of my cereal and I started walking to English class.

"Alright class, open your literature books to page two." Mrs Banks said in a voice that sounded like she was congested.

"Weak! We have to do work on the first day of school?" Cartman grumbled.  
"This isn't elementary school; we don't coddle the students here!" Mrs Banks snapped.

"Whateva whateva I do what I want!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Go to the office now Mr Cartman." Mrs Banks said with a scowl going across her slightly wrinkled face.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said before walking out the classroom door. I rolled my eyes; Cartman was still leaving in the middle of class when things weren't going his way. The story we ended up reading was about a coyote and a buffalo, I can't remember the name of it now, and I honestly wasn't paying that much attention. As I was heading for Art class, I accidentally bumped into Kyle which caused him to spill his books all over the hallway.

"Sorry dude." I muttered helping him pick them up.

"No problem." He replied back.

"What class do you have this hour?" I asked.

"I have Art, what about you?"

"Same." I said with a smile, I was glad that I had a class with Kyle this hour. Usually we compare our schedules when we first get them, but I guess we were all too excited about high school to remember to do it this time. As we were walking, I meant to ask Kyle about Token, but I said something completely different instead.

"Why are your parents getting a divorce?"

"You really want to know?" Kyle asked leaning in close. I nodded in reply.

"My mother was cheating on my dad, now she's dating the man she cheated on him with and after the divorce is finalised, she's going to marry him." He whispered.

"That's a little quick." I muttered. Kyle nodded with agreement,

"You should see this guy; he looks like a dweeb who got picked on a lot so he decided to work out a lot."

"Meaning?" I asked with confusion.

"Meaning, he has like a comb over and coke bottle glasses but he also has the body of a body builder, he is ripped."

"Strange combination." I said with a slight laugh. Kyle stifled his laugh as we entered the Art Room. I rolled my eyes when I saw Token look from me to Kyle and back to me when he saw us enter.

"Hey Kyle, can I ask you something?" I asked to stop Token from looking at us like some kind of creeper.

"Sure." Kyle replied.

"Hold on, I'm going to go sit my bag on my desk." He added.

As he was doing that, Token came running up to me with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Read it." He whispered in my ear. I unfolded the paper and snorted a bit when I saw that Token had written a list of questions he wanted me to ask Kyle. I had put the paper back in my pocket just as Kyle came walking back over towards me, for some reason I didn't want him to see the note.

"What did you want to ask me?" He asked.

"Are you seeing anyone?" I asked trying to sound casual, but for some reason my voice struggled to come out and I ended up sounding a bit higher pitched than normal.

"No, why do you ask?"

I shook my head,

"No reason, what would your perfect first date be?"

"Horseback riding."  
That shocked me, I didn't see Kyle as the type of person that would want to ride horses on their date; I didn't even know he liked horses.

"You never told me you liked horse riding." I said sounding a little more defensive than I meant to.

"I tried to get you to come with me all the time but you kept blowing me off for some girl." He said tinge of sadness in his eyes. I felt a rush of heat overcome me when I looked into his eyes; it was like I was seeing him through a new light. He wasn't just my best friend that I had known since I could remember anymore; he was an amazing and beautiful person, someone that I never wanted to be without. Before I could stop myself, my lips were already against his in a smooth sweet kiss. It lasted no more than eight seconds before he pulled away; I didn't know whether to smile or cry when I saw that he was blushing furiously.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yea, I have to go use the restroom." He replied before getting up to go ask the teacher for a hall pass. I found it amusing how as soon as the teacher had entered the room, he just ignored us and started playing on his computer. I heard him grunt a little before handing Kyle a hall pass, as soon as Kyle was out the door, Token walked up to me looking absolutely livid.

"How could you?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, it just happened, I'm just as surprised as anyone." I said.

"You really expect me to believe that? Why do you always get _everything?_" Token growled. That comment angered me a bit, Token lived in a huge house with a rich ass family and I lived with a jerk older sister who would probably be there until she's fifty and my dad who's a nut job.

"How do I get _everything?_" I demanded.

"Let's see, football team, you got captain and quarterback, baseball team, you got captain and pitcher, hockey team you got captain…"  
"So, this is just about sports?" I asked cutting him off.

"No, you got Wendy, as soon as we broke up; she came back to you, and now you're taking Kyle too, do you like stealing my relationships?"

"Excuse me, but Wendy was with me first!" I exclaimed, I didn't see where Token got off on saying I had stolen Wendy from _him _when it was the other way around.

"Oh and by the way, Kyle was with me first too." I added.

"Kyle's not with you in that sense." Token defended.

"Not yet, but he will be." I said smiling as imagined it.

"You promised you'd help me get with him, I really like him; you can't take him away from me now that you already promised you'd get us together." Token whined.

"Yea dude, you can't go back on a promise." Clyde butted in and pretty soon most of the class was nodding in agreement with him. What a great time to realise you're in love with your best friend. I thought to myself bitterly as I glared at the class.

"Fine." I choked out, trying to keep myself from crying. Even though Kyle and I were never together in that sense, it still felt like my heart was being shattered into a million pieces.

"I knew you'd come around." Token said smugly. I would have hit him in his smug face right then if Kyle hadn't walked in the door right as I was beginning to raise my fist. I quickly uncurled my fingers and waved my hand up to wave at him. He looked at me like I was crazy before waving back.

"We need to talk about the kiss." He whispered when we were sitting back at our table. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I wanted to be with him, I wanted to tell him that I had loved him for a while but I was too stupid to realise it.

"I'm sorry about that." I said.

"It's fine, I actually kind of liked it, you know, I've had a crush on you for a long time." Kyle replied blushing. I wanted so badly to kiss him again right then but I remembered Token and the rest of the class.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." I said.

"Why not?" Kyle asked with his smile drooping slightly.

"That kiss meant nothing," I lied, "Nothing at all."


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, I could feel my blood boil when I saw Kyle sitting over by Token. He ignored me after what happened in Art, not that I blamed him, I would ignore me too. I then decided that it was time to man up, I wasn't going to care what the school thought of me, I was going to go tell Token that the deal was off and I was going to fix things will Kyle!

"Hey Token, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Sure." Token replied and he followed me out into the hall.

"Can you hurry up? I'm missing lunch." Token grumbled after a few minutes of us just standing in silence.

"I just wanted to let you know that the deal's off, I'm asking Kyle out as soon as I get back to the cafeteria."

I was surprised to see an evil smile pass across Token's face when I said that.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, I asked him to go to a movie with me Friday and he said yes."

I was shocked, I couldn't believe that Kyle had agreed to go out with Token, especially when he had told me he liked me just hours earlier. It then hit me; Kyle was just dating Token to make me jealous. I started laughing a bit inside when I imagined the hurt Token would go through when he realised what Kyle's motives were.

"Have fun." I said with a smile, knowing that their relationship wouldn't last long.

_Kyle's POV:_

"Are you going to eat that?" Clyde asked pointing at my pudding cup; I shook my head and slid it across the table towards him.

"Why aren't you sitting by Stan and the other guys?" Craig asked; he hadn't been in Art so he didn't see me get publically humiliated by Stan.

"It's nothing." I muttered twirling my fork around in my green beans; I didn't have much of an appetite after what had happened.

"I know what could make you feel better." Token said flashing a smile full of perfectly straight teeth.

"What?"

"Come to the movies with me Friday, we can see anything you want." He said with a hopeful smile. I thought about it for a few minutes, I really did like Stan, but he had said that the kiss meant nothing to him, besides; I couldn't be a dateless loser forever.

"Sure, I'll go." I finally said.  
"Great." Token said flashing his award winning smile again. I was surprised when Stan came over and asked to talk to Token in private; Token excused himself before going to talk to Stan out in the hall.

"What do you think he wants?" Clyde asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Probably to stir up more trouble, you know what those guys are like." Craig muttered earning a glare from me.

"Well, it's true." Craig retorted in defence. I sighed and pushed my tray across the table towards Craig before getting up and walking towards the hall. I ended up bumping into Stan right as he was coming back into the cafeteria.

"Sorry dude." He said with a light smile. I just ignored him and continued to walk outside to the school yard.

_Stan's POV:_

I was a bit miffed that Kyle ignored me right then, I mean I know what I did was bad, but he didn't have to ignore me when I tried to apologise. We were still best friends, right? I was too busy fretting over whether Kyle and I were still best friends or not that I didn't notice Craig slinking up behind me.

"Hey Marsh." He said. I turned around and gave him a glare, I never liked him much.

"What do you want?" I asked not even trying to keep the dislike out of my voice. He knew I didn't like him and from what I know, the feeling's mutual on his part too.

"Tell your little rat to back off of Token." Craig replied with his eyes narrowing.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with slight annoyance.

"Tell that slut Kyle to stay away from Token; I don't want him catching some weird STD or something."

I felt a jolt of anger surge through my body, how dare he say that about the most amazing guy on the planet?

"Kyle is a virgin thank you very much!" I objected.

"Oh, that's right; he's so ugly no one would even dream of fucking him." Craig sneered, he was close enough to me that I could smell his dog shit and rotten egg breath.

"Back off." I growled shoving him back. Craig snorted and rolled his eyes before flipping me off and walking out of the cafeteria. I didn't see why Craig had it out for Kyle; it wasn't like Kyle had done anything bad to him recently that I could remember. I was relieved when the bell finally rang for me to go to History class. When I entered the classroom, I took a seat beside Kyle who just turned his head the other way and started chewing on his pencil; I sighed and turned around towards Kenny who had taken the seat behind mine.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hi." He said back with a smile.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

Before I could reply, Mr Reed entered the room and started putting paper back work books on our desk.

"What is this? This is the shit we get in Elementary School." Cartman said holding the book up with disgust.

"Would you rather I make you write the questions out by hand?" Mr Reed asked. Cartman shook his head and slunk down in his seat with defeat. I knew him well enough though to know that he was probably plotting something. If Mr Reed ended up dead, I'd know the first person to suspect.

"Open your books to page one and start doing the questions for the chapter." Mr Reed barked. All the students including myself started groaning our protests.

"Now!" Mr Reed yelled with his bearded face turning cherry red.

"There's a law against child labour laws!" Cartman protested.

"School work isn't child labour." Kyle muttered.

"Shut up Jew!" Cartman screeched throwing his book at Kyle which ended up hitting him on the head.

"You two go to the office now!" Mr Reed screamed at Cartman and Kyle.

"Fucking fat ass." Kyle growled before stomping out the door.

_Kyle's POV:_

My apprehension grew as we neared closer and closer to the office, I didn't know what the principal had in store for me and I honestly hoped he wouldn't call my parents. When we reached the office door, I swallowed the hard lump that was forming in my throat and slowly reached my hand up to the door knob.

"I ain't got all day!" Cartman grumbled before shoving me out of the way and opening the door himself.

The principal gave us a disappointed smile when he saw us.  
"Sent to my office on the first day? What did you boys do?" He asked.

"Nothing! Mr Reed is just a dick; I think he's conspiring against me!" Cartman answered.

"Cartman threw his History work book at me." I said glaring at Cartman, there was no way I was going to let him weasel his way out of this one.

"You started it by calling me names!" Cartman protested.  
"You called me names first!" I retorted.

"Are you done yet?" The principal asked with slight annoyance after listening to us bicker for a few minutes.

"I have decided that since it's the first day, I will let you boys off with a warning, but if you get sent here again I _will _call your parents."

I breathed out a sigh of relief,  
"Thank you, Sir." I said before walking out the door and back to History class. When I entered the classroom, I could see Stan looking at me with a sad look in his eyes, it made me almost want to talk to him; _almost. _I gave him a small look before sitting in my seat and starting on my History work, I knew that if Cartman hadn't interrupted me, I might have been almost finished by now.

"Are you okay?" Stan whispered. I groaned and shook my head, after today's events, I didn't see how anything could be okay.

"You have a date with Token though, doesn't that make you happy?" Stan asked. I replied by shrugging. I would enjoy going on a date with Token if I wasn't hung up on Stan. Why did he even have to kiss me for? Why did all those feelings have to flow out right when he did? I was angry, hurt, and confused that he would screw me around like that; he was supposed to be my best friend. Did he resent that I was gay and this way his way of making it known? I wanted to confront him about it, but I couldn't get the words to come out.

"Man Kyle, stop staring at Stan like he's a piece of meat you want to sink your teeth into, I mean he's hot but damn." Kenny said with a laugh which caused Stan to jerk his head up from his work to look at me. I glared at him which caused him to look at me sadly like a wounded puppy before returning back to his work.

_Stan's POV:_

The bell finally rang for us to go to Gym class, I was psyched; Gym was definitely one of my best subjects.

"Oh hey fellas." Butters said when he saw us step out of the classroom.

"Get out of the way Butters." Cartman said rolling his eyes before shoving past the boy and walking out of the school.

"Jeez, I wonder what has his panties in a wad." Butters said. I had to suppress a laugh at that. Kyle waved at Butters before walking into the Gym. I was a bit disappointed that there were separate stalls that we could all change in; I had really wanted to see Kyle without his clothes on. Sure there were some guys who changed out in the open like Clyde and me, but Kyle was shy about his body. When we were all dressed out in our gym clothes, we headed out to the gym where Coach Buffalo was waiting for us.

"Today we will be playing kick ball, one team will be shirts and one team will be skins." He barked. He then pointed at Clyde, me, Butters, Jason, Kevin, and Token.

"You will be shirts." He said.

"The rest of you will be skins."

"I can't be a skin." Kyle protested.

"Why not?" Coach Buffalo demanded.

"He's insecure about his anorexic Jew body." Cartman snorted.

"I just can't okay?" Kyle said with his eyes filling with tears.

"I'll be a skin." Clyde volunteered.

"Me too." Token added in.

"I want to be a skin!" I jumped in.

"The four of you go to the office, I will call your parents and you will get an F in Gym for today." Coach Buffalo said angrily. I opened my mouth in shock; I didn't even know it was possible to get an F in Gym!

"This is so unfair!" Clyde grumbled as he started putting his regular clothes back on.

"It's Kyle's fault, I mean if he didn't think he was too good to be a skin then none of this would have ever happened." Craig said.

"What are you doing in here Craig?" Token demanded.

"I flipped the coach off; he's making me go with you idiots." Craig replied.

"Well that's stupid." I said.

"What's stupid is your boyfriend making a huge deal of not wanting to be a skin and the three of your trying to be his hero." Craig snorted.

"Speaking of Kyle, where is he?" Clyde asked.  
"I'll go check on him." I said. When I reached the stall Kyle was in, I was surprised to hear muffled sobs coming out of it.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. Kyle's response was to cry harder.

"It's okay, it's just Gym, I sure the F won't even count." I said trying to console him; I knew how much he cared about his grades.

"It's not just that." He choked out.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"Nothing, just leave me alone."

Instead of doing what Kyle told me to, I did the opposite and crawled under the stall door. Before he could say anything, I took him into my arms and held him tightly.

"It will be okay." I whispered softly when he started crying into my chest.

"No it won't." He muttered.

"Yes it will." I said kissing the top of his head.

"Why did you kiss me in Art and then tell me it meant nothing? Do you resent me for being gay, is that why you played that cruel trick on me?" He asked pulling away after he had been crying for a few more minutes.

"I don't resent you for being gay, it's just complicated." I said honestly. Kyle sighed and gave me a light smile.  
"I guess I could understand that, I mean it's a bit complicated for me myself."

"I'm glad you understand." I said grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you get out? I really need to change." Kyle said.

"Sure, it's no problem." I said releasing his hand. I was about to head out of the Gym to go to the office but I stopped short when I heard Token and Clyde talking.

"I'm sooo happy you got him to agree to go out with you, I can't wait for that idiot to get humiliated." Clyde snickered.

"I want to humiliate him just as much as you, though I'd love to humiliate Stan too." Token replied.

"We will humiliate Stan in due time my friend, but we are starting with the weakest link first."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; Token was just going out with Kyle so he could humiliate him! I decided against telling him right away though, I figured he'd already been upset enough for one day. I let out a low sigh before walking out of the Gym, I thought High School would be fun, but now it felt like a confusing nightmare, I just didn't know that it was about to get a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyle finally emerged from the stall about ten minutes later.

"You sure took your time." I muttered.

"You didn't have to wait." Kyle retorted. I was about to snap back at him, but I decided against it when I saw his puffy red eyes and tear streaked face.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. He just replied by shrugging and looking the other way. We were walking in silence the rest of the way to the office when Kyle finally spoke up,

"Have you ever thought about running away?" He asked. I thought about it for a minute, I'm sure everyone has thought about running away, but I doubted that I would have the guts to actually do it.

"Sometimes, but I doubt I'd ever do it." I answered honestly.

"What brought that up?" I then asked.

"Sometimes I just want to run away, run until I can't run anymore; run until everyone has forgotten who I am; run until I've forgotten who I am." He replied quietly.

"I don't want to forget you." I said grabbing his hand. I was glad to see a light blush pass across his face, I was also glad that he didn't jerk his hand away.

"Well, if it isn't a little slut and his dumb jock friend." A voice sneered behind me; I whipped around and found myself peering into the rat face of Craig Tucker.

"Why aren't you in the office?" I asked with annoyance.

"I could ask you the same thing, but it's obvious to see that you and the slut were about to fuck." Craig replied arrogantly.

"What do you have against me, Tucker?" Kyle demanded angrily.

"You're nothing but a cheap little whore who lives for breaking people's hearts! You know, one of these days you're going to have to pay for what you did, one of these days, Karma _will_ bite you in the ass!" Craig screamed out with foam dripping from the sides of his both and his face shining bright red like a tomato.

"What the hell are you talking about, Craig?" I asked knowing that I probably wouldn't get a straight answer, that boy was totally off his rocker.

"We need to get to the office." He replied. I felt a rush of anger surge through me and I could tell Kyle was angry too, how could Craig say something like that and not have anything to back it up? When we got to the office, I was surprised to see our parents waiting for us. When I saw Kyle's mother's new boyfriend I did a double take, that guy was _huge._

"What are they doing here?" Craig asked.

"Since you three boys took so long getting here, I decided to call your parents to come get you." The principal replied. Craig scoffed and flipped the principal off,

"I was just going to get Stan and Kyle; they were fucking behind the school!"

"We were not!" Kyle shouted out causing everyone to look at him. The trance was soon broken when my dad spoke up.

"At least Stan can get some, Craig." He said. I had to stifle a laugh at this; for once my dad had actually said something funny.

"My son can get anyone he wants." Craig's dad protested. While they were fighting over whether Craig or I could get the most sex, I looked over and saw Kyle begging and pleading with his mother and soon to be stepfather. His mother just responded by lecturing him about bad behaviour and his soon to be stepfather kept glaring at him. After what seemed like fifty hours, the principal finally told us to all go home.

_Kyle's POV:_

"I can't believe you made a mockery of me!" My mother shouted shoving me into the house.

"You never got this mad at me getting in trouble before." I protested.

"Well, Larry has decided that you will not do anything to stain your reputation more than it already has been." She replied.

"Larry is not my father!" I shouted out causing the said man to hit me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain feeling the wind being knocked out of me.

"You will talk to us with respect, you will do what we tell you, when we tell you, and how we tell you, and we don't want any repeats of last week do we?" He asked. I shook my head knowing he was talking about when he whipped me with bull whip and then hit and kicked me until I passed out. He had done it because I had accidentally dropped a vase and broke it. My mother agreed with him that I deserved punishment for breaking the vase.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

"Don't cry, only useless idiots cry!" He yelled out kicking me in the hip.  
"What's going on?" I heard a new voice say; I looked up and saw my younger brother staring down at me.

"Your brother and I were just pretend wrestling." Larry lied with a fake smile plastered to his face.

"Are you okay?" Ike asked helping me up, I felt a bit embarrassed that he was already taller and stronger than me at just ten years of age.

"I'm fine." I muttered before walking out of the living room and going up the stairs to my room.

_Stan's POV:_

The next day at school, I couldn't find Kyle anywhere.

"Has anyone seen Kyle?" I asked about the eightieth random person that day, that all responded with the same answer,

"No."

I sighed, hoping that he hadn't actually decided to run away like he was talking about. I was imagining up all the horrible things that could happen to Kyle if he ran away when I walked smack dab into Craig Tucker.

"Watch where you're going." He leered.

"Have you seen Kyle?" I asked ignoring his rudeness.

"I knew you should have put that slut on a leash." He smirked. I started shaking with anger and before I knew what was happening, I had Craig up against one of the lockers and I started slamming him into it over and over again.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demanded finally pushing me off of him.

"You're my problem! You're talking shit about my best friend when he's done nothing to you!"

"You're an idiot." Craig muttered.

"How am I an idiot?" I asked.

"Anyone who wants to be with Kyle is an idiot."

"What do you have against Kyle?" I asked; I was getting tired of Craig always putting down Kyle. Craig looked down for a few minutes before replying,

"Last year, at the time of the Spring Fling, I left a note and a flower in Kyle's locker asking him to go to the dance with me, he totally blew me off, he didn't even have the decency to tell me no. You know what else? He shows up at the dance with Jimmy Valmer, Jimmy fucking Valmer."

His confession made me open my mouth in shock,

"You mean that letter was real?" I gasped out.

"He showed you it?" Craig asked and I could have sworn I saw a look of hurt pass across his usually emotionless grey eyes.

"No, he never actually saw it, we were sharing lockers during that time period, I found the letter, along with a dead flower, when I read the letter, and I assumed it was a joke so I tossed it." I replied.

"It wasn't yours to throw away!" Craig yelled out with pure rage burning in his eyes.

"I was protecting Kyle, you know how our groups feud, you probably would have done the same thing if I did that with Clyde."

"I'm such an idiot! I still care for him you know, that's why I kept trying to get him to back off of Token, I knew what he and Clyde were planning and I didn't want him to get hurt." He said sliding down the wall to the ground and putting his head in his hands. After Craig's confession, I felt like a million rocks were weighing me down, he was in love with Kyle and he was trying to protect him from Token in his own sick little way. I then started thinking that maybe I had misjudged him, maybe he wasn't as horrible as I thought he was. My thoughts were soon interrupted when a fight broke out between Kenny and Cartman over who got the last Fruit Roll Up in the box.

"Why don't you just half it?" Kyle asked rolling his eyes. I quickly ran over and gave him a tight hug, I had never been happier to see him.

"Where were you?" I asked still holding him close.

"I overslept." He replied. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw Craig standing behind me.

"What's he doing over here?" He asked with obvious annoyance.

"He's our friend now." I said with a smile.

"Are you really that dense, Marsh? Do you honestly think that I would be friends with a loser like you and with a slut like your boyfriend? I'm just here to get proof to Token that if he dates Kyle he will end up being hurt." Craig replied. My mouth dropped open in shock; Craig was acting totally different from how he was acting earlier, what if the whole crush thing and protecting thing had been a lie? What if they had planned to humiliate Kyle sooner than I thought what if Craig was the first choice and he failed? That's it, I decided, Craig was upset because he had failed, not because he had feelings for Kyle.

"Tell Token the date is off, I'm sorry but I really can't be with someone whose friends hate me that much, I know it's a bit shallow but I don't want to be tortured just for going on a date with someone." Kyle finally said before walking off. I was about to go run after him when Craig grabbed my arm.

"What do you want? My best friend is really upset and I need to go comfort him." I said angrily, trying to pull my arm away.

"He would have been a lot more upset if he had gone on a date with Token, mission accomplished, my work here is done." Craig said releasing me to dust his hands off like those people do on the TV. Before I could reply, Token grabbed Craig and slammed him against the lockers. I couldn't help but to let out a snort, I was pretty sure he was tired of being slammed into the locker.

"Why did you tell Kyle not to date me?" He demanded.

"Damn, the little slut travels fast." Craig sneered. I was surprised to see Cartman standing beside me glaring at Craig.

"What?" Craig asked irritably when he saw Cartman.

"I don't enjoy you being mean to Kahl, he's my special project, get your own." Cartman replied. Token and Craig both scoffed at this.

"Do you guys always think you have to get everything? Stan, you always have to get the best part in all the sports, Cartman you think you're entitled to everything, Kyle thinks that he deserves the top spot in all the classes, and Kenny gets all the women." Token said.

"Nice way to talk about someone you have a crush on." I said with a smirk.

"I don't have a crush on Kyle anymore! I slept with him at a party and he ended up giving me a STD! He was also loose as hell, it was like throwing a hot dog down a hallway, I pity the next guy who that whore sleeps with." Token yelled into a megaphone that he had pulled out of his bag. I could hear the shocked gasps and whispers between the students in the hall, I looked around for Kyle but I couldn't find him anywhere. I hoped that he hadn't heard what Token had said, I also hoped that no one would bother him about it. I cocked my brow a little when I heard Token and Cartman arguing about Token's lie.

"You're lying Token, Kahl is way too prude to have sex, also, I follow him around to every party he goes to, and he never hooked up with you." Cartman said.

"Why do you follow him around you creep?" Token asked looking at Cartman with disgust.

"To blackmail him, trust me, if he did have sex at a party giving people STDs, I would be the one to tell people about it."

I can honestly say I've never been more shocked in my life; Cartman was actually defending Kyle. I decided it could only be one thing; the world was coming to an end.

_Kyle's POV:_

I was walking to Science class when I heard Token's voice blare out of a megaphone, when I heard what he was saying, I felt my knees buckle out from under me and I sank to a heap on the ground. I felt like crying but for some reason I couldn't get the tears to come out, since August my life had been a living Hell. My parents got divorced, my mother got a jerk boyfriend who didn't mind smacking me around, my best friend pretended to like me, the guy who I thought liked me was now spreading a vicious rumour about me, and Token's best friend kept calling me horrible names. I groaned when I looked over and saw Cartman talking to Token, no doubt he would find some way to use this against me, he would probably make Token's lie worse than it already was. I was about to go confront him when I felt a rough calloused hand grab my arm, I turned around and found myself looking at Trent Boyett.

"How about a blow job behind the dumpster." He smirked.

"No you sicko!" I said with disgust, not even taking into account how terrified I am of him, I was too angry to even think about that.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He demanded backing me up against the wall.

"I just don't like the idea of giving some random guy a blow job." I said nervously. Trent didn't reply, instead he started dragging me out of the school with a group of kids following him.

"Let me go!" I protested hitting him over and over. My hits had no effect on him, when we made it outside; he quickly slammed me up against the hard brick wall and held a knife up to my throat.

"Strip." He demanded.

"What?" I asked in shock, I couldn't believe what he had just asked me to do.

"I said strip, I mean you do things with pretty much everyone else so why not me?"

"No!"

"Strip." He repeated angrily pressing the blade against my neck harder. My eyes filled up with tears because I knew there was no way out of this, I knew that if I screamed he would waste no time slitting my throat. I started slowly taking off my clothes while pleading with Trent.  
"Shut up, just shut up or I'll kill you." He said after a while of me pleading with him. I looked at the students who had followed us out there with shock when they started pulling out their camera phones.

"What are you guys doing?" Trent demanded when he took notice of them.

"We're recording you giving it to the slut, don't worry, we'll photo shop your face out so you can't be identified." A girl in the crowd said. A wicked smile passed over Trent's face before he turned back to me. A few minutes later, I could feel a sharp tearing pain in my rectum and it felt like a million hot needles were being prodded into my lower back. I could barely see anymore as tears blurred my eyes, I wanted nothing more than this just to be over, I wanted to sink down into the ground and never wake up. A few thrusts later, Trent suddenly pulled out.  
"You were a virgin?" He asked with surprise. I nodded with tears now flowing freely down my cheeks.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I would have never done it if I knew you were a virgin." He said with his face turning ashen.

"What difference does it make?" I choked out.

"I only did that because I thought you had an STD, I've been trying to find people with STDs to sleep with so I could catch one, whenever I did find one, they always rejected me or were too tough for me to do anything, you were my only hope." He said looking down.

"Why do you want an STD?" I asked in shock, I couldn't believe that I was having a conversation with the guy who had just forced himself on me.

"I want to die, I've been miserable ever since I got sent to Juvie, no one wants to be my friend, everyone is afraid of me, I mean I had changed but no one will believe it." He said sadly. I felt a rush of sympathy wash over me but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

"Yea, you changed alright, for the worse." I said angrily. After that, I started to stand up, but the pain was too much to bear and I sank back down onto the ground.

"Do you need to go to the doctor?" Trent asked with real concern.

"Just leave me alone." I muttered.

"I'm really sorry." Trent muttered before walking off.

_Stan's POV:_

It was during lunch time that Butters showed me the video that someone had sent him.

"That fucking asshole!" I screamed out flipping my tray over causing my food to land on Kenny.

"Hey!" He protested before picking up my roll and shoving it in his mouth all at once.

"What's wrong you stupid hippy?" Cartman demanded.

"Look." I said through clenched teeth showing them the video on Butters' phone.

"What the hell? Why is a guy with a dog's head forcing himself on Kyle?" Kenny asked.

"It's photo shop, that's a student that's doing that to Kyle." I said angrily.

"Who?" Kenny asked.

"If I knew that, he'd be dead by now."

"He has a lemon shaped birth mark on the back of his right shoulder." Cartman said pointing to the screen.

"So?" I asked.  
"So, in gym we can look at the guys while they're changing and see who has the birth mark." He replied.

"What if he's not a freshman?" Kenny asked. I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that,

"You guys figure something out, I'll go look for Kyle." I said running out of the cafeteria. I found Kyle exactly where he was when the video was made. When I reached him, he quickly pulled me down to his level and started sobbing into my chest.

"I got blood on my pants; my mother and Larry are going to kill me." He choked out.

"Just tell them what happened, I'm sure they will be just as angry as I am." I said stroking his back. I looked down and nearly lost my lunch when I saw blood seeping through the back of his jeans.

"No they won't! Please don't tell them, please, they'll kill me." He cried out, I was surprised at how hysterical he was getting and it made me begin to wonder, just how bad was this Larry guy?


	4. Chapter 4

During Gym, Cartman, Kenny and I made it our mission to look for a guy with a lemon shaped birth mark. Kyle refused to go to the hospital no matter how many times I begged him; he kept insisting that Larry would kill him and that he needed a pair of pants. I had almost offered up my pants but then I thought about how stupid that would be, I was quite a bit bigger than him.

"Is Kyle okay?" Kenny asked.

I shook my head,

"He won't tell me who did this to him either."

"I bet it was Craig, Craig's an asshole." Cartman said putting his two cent's worth in.

"It couldn't have been Craig, he was over with us, remember?" I said.

"Why did you even stand up for Kyle? I thought you guys hated each other." Kenny then asked.

"Kahl is mine to hate, not anyone else's, I have a power over him that I don't want anyone else to have." Cartman replied.

"In bed?" Kenny asked with a suggestive wink. A look of horror passed across Cartman's face and I'm pretty sure one did across my face too.

"EW no! I'm dating Shelley." Cartman said. I felt my mouth drop open in shock, Cartman was dating my sister? Just when I didn't think this day could get any worse, I find out that the two psychopaths are together.

"Just don't breed; I'd hate to see how your kids will turn out." I said after I got over the shock. Cartman opened his mouth to reply when Craig, Token, and Clyde walked in laughing like a pack of hyenas.

"I can't believe how much of a baby he is!" Clyde exclaimed.

"I know; you'd figure that since he's such a slut he wouldn't be this upset about getting filmed while he gets fucked." Token said. I could feel my jaw start to clench when I realised exactly what they were laughing at.

"Where is the slut anyway?" Craig asked. I was about to go give them a piece of my mind when Cartman stopped me.

"Don't, we don't want to go to the office before we are able to change." He said. I sighed and tried to ease my temper even though it was extremely hard to do. While we were all changing, I kept a close but not noticeable look out for the person that had the notorious birth mark.

"I didn't find it." I said after everyone had changed and walked out to the Gym floor.

"Me neither." Cartman and Kenny replied in unison. I sighed; finding who had hurt Kyle would be harder than I thought.

_Kyle's POV:_

I was glad that I was able to find a pair of pants that fit me in the lost and found, they were a bit loose, but they would have to do for now, I just hoped Larry wouldn't notice. I had decided to stay in the Nurse's Office for the rest of the day, I just told her I had a stomach ache; I couldn't tell her what had really happened. She just smiled and said she understood my predicament and she'd let me spend the rest of the day in here if I didn't make a habit out of it. I could feel my heart start pounding in my chest when I saw the tall muscular frame of Trent Boyett enter the room; I was almost as afraid of him as I was of Larry. As he started walking towards me, I closed my eyes and kept wishing him to go away inside my head, but he just kept coming closer and closer.

"I need to talk to you." He said softly when he reached me.

"Leave me the hell alone." I said angrily, I couldn't believe he had the nerve to talk to me after what he had done.

"I'm so sorry; I hate myself for what I did, if I could take it back I would. I just wanted to die so bad, but I'm too cowardly to use a gun or a rope or anything like that." He said sobbing.

"You're a coward if you rape someone much weaker than you, especially by using a weapon to get them to submit." I said bitterly.

"How can I make it up to you? I'll do anything." He pleaded.  
"Don't you hate me? I mean after what happened in pre-school and after you got released?" I asked without even really knowing why I did ask that.

"I don't hate you anymore, I did a lot of growing up since then and you guys were right, we were just kids, I mean I am angry that I lost all those years, but then I realised that that's just a short time compared to my whole life." He said. I dropped my mouth open in shock, Trent really had changed.

"I have an idea, how about I take you out on a date, we can anywhere you like." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Why? So you can rape me again?" I spat out harshly.

"I said I was sorry, it was a mistake, and I want to make it up to you." He said.

"You can make it up to me by getting lost." I muttered turning around to face the wall. Trent let out a loud sigh before walking out of the room. I then let out a sigh of relief, that guy made me extremely nervous. Not too long after that, Stan walked in with a slightly worried look on his face.  
"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I shrugged, I was more afraid of what I had to face when I got home than I was of my peers.

"Are you going to be okay?" He then asked. I shrugged again; I honestly didn't know how to answer that.

"Where's Token?" I then asked. Stan looked taken aback,

"You honestly care about that asshole?" He asked. I shook my head,

"I just want to tell him off for the rumour he started, you know, I bet he's gloating about what happened to me, him and Craig and all the rest of them."

"Who did this to you?" Stan then asked looking at me with concern in his eyes.  
"I don't know," I lied, "I never saw his face."

_Stan's POV:_

"Okay." I said accepting his answer even though I knew he was lying, he wasn't a very good liar. I would find out who it was eventually and when I did, his own parents wouldn't be able to recognise him.

"How are you going to get home?" I asked after looking at my watch and noticing that it was past the time the bus always leaves.

"Oh no, I'm so dead!" Kyle cried out before jumping up off the cot that he was lying on. As soon as he did though, he sank back down with a look of immense pain on his face.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." I said trying to console him; it wasn't working out very well though.

"Oh look, there's Kenny's brother Kevin, maybe he'll give us a ride." I then said after I saw my friend's brother walking down the hall.

"Be right back." I muttered before running off to catch him. Kevin was a pretty nice guy, even if he was a bit dim-witted, I mean, anyone who dated my sister would have to be. Their relationship didn't end so well, he finally realised she was a crazy psycho so he dumped her and she ended up pushing him off the roof which in turn broke his back. He wasn't paralysed or anything, but he spent too much time in the hospital to pass senior year.

"Hey." He said glaring at me slightly. He didn't like me that much after what happened with Shelly, other than that, he's a nice guy, just not to me.  
"I need a favour." I said. He rolled his eyes and scoffed,  
"Why should I do you a favour?"

"Look, it's not my fault I was born with Shelly as a sister, I didn't ask for her, that's just how life works out. I bet you wish you weren't born with dead beat parents sometimes!" I said, all the pent up anger against him was spilling out.

"What do you want?" He then asked coldly. That shocked me, I expected him to punch me then run off.

"My friend and I need a ride, we missed the bus." I explained.

"Why don't you walk? It's not too far." He replied.

"It's not that simple." I said pulling out my phone and showing him the video that was sent around the school. He thrust it back in my hands a few minutes later with a look of disgust on his face.

"Is he okay?" He then asked softly. I shook my head,

"He can barely walk; he won't even tell his mother or her new boyfriend, he keeps saying they're going to kill him. I mean, he had a major freak out about the fact that he got blood on his pants."

"I wish I could help, but I'm grounded from the car, I walked here this morning." He said.

"Shit! My parents are at work, Shelly's a psycho, Kyle doesn't want his family to know about what happened; I don't know what to do!" I said irritably, kicking the wall.

"Look, Kyle's a really tiny dude, why don't you just carry him to his house?" Kevin then said.

"I have to carry our books, why don't you carry him?" I said. Kevin looked at me strangely.

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Why do you want another guy to carry your boyfriend?"

I wish he was my boyfriend, I thought to myself, but instead I said,

"He's not my boyfriend; I just think that since you're stronger that you should carry him." I said. I didn't want to tell him the truth, about how I got weak in the knees and how I felt sick every time I touched Kyle. It wasn't the bad sick though; he could never make me feel bad now, not with how I felt about him.

"I think the books weigh more than he does." Kevin said with a snort. I rolled my eyes slightly before directing him to the Nurse's Office.

"Kevin's going to carry you to your house; I'm going to walk with you guys to make sure he doesn't try to rape you or something." I joked. As soon as I saw the look of fear that passed across Kyle's face, I quickly regretted my words.

"He was just raped you idiot." Kevin whispered harshly into my ear.

"I-I'm sorry." I said softly.

"It's fine, can we just go?"

I nodded and grabbed the books while Kevin picked up Kyle and we headed out the door. I didn't walk with them though; I figured Kyle didn't want me around him after what I had just said.

_Kyle's POV_

I felt really ashamed, ashamed that I had to be carried to my house, ashamed that everyone had seen what happened to me, ashamed that I didn't hate the person who had did that to me. I just felt sorry for him; he seemed so down and out. I started to tremble slightly when I saw my house from a distance; I didn't even want to think about what Larry had in store for me when I got home.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked softly, he must have noticed my shaking.

"Yea, just cold." I lied. Kevin stopped and took off his jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Better?" He said.

"Yea, thanks." I said with a light smile.

"You're still shaking." He commented after we had continued towards my house.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be sorry for things you can't control, it's not your fault."

I was about to reply when I we reached my house, I swallowed a hard lump in my throat when I saw my mother on the porch looking absolutely livid; Larry was next to her with the bull whip in his hands.

"Thanks." I muttered to Kevin before limping the rest of the way towards my house, I just hoped that Kevin hadn't seen what Larry was holding. I was ashamed that my mother's boyfriend hurt me and I was too much of a wimp to fend him off, I didn't want anyone to ever know about it. When I reached the porch, my mother grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the living room.

"Where the hell were you?" She demanded.

"I missed the bus." I muttered.

"What were you doing that caused you to miss the bus? What was so important that you had to break the rules? Were you screwing that boy who was carrying you home? Why was he carrying you anyway? Did you get too lazy to walk? I know I'm being hard on you, but that's only because I care." My mother said sternly.

"He missed the bus because he was too busy having sex, I saw the video, one of his friends came over here and showed me not too long ago." Larry said smugly.

"It was non-consensual!" I protested angrily.

"Oh please, a little fag like you was probably just begging to be fucked in the ass." Larry scoffed.

"No I wasn't!" I shouted. When a look of pure rage emitted on Larry's face, I quickly regretted my choice to yell at him.

"To the basement now!" He shouted angrily.

"Please don't do this." I begged.

"Go now!" He yelled again.

"Please." I choked out with tears welling up in my eyes. Larry then grabbed me by my arm and started dragging me towards the basement, when we reached the basement door; he opened it and shoved me down the stairs before locking the door and walking down towards me.

"I will not have any cry baby fags in my house!" He yelled before bringing the whip down across the back. I could barely contain a loud yell when I felt the sheer blinding pain that came with every hit of the whip. After a few long minutes of hitting me with the whip, he finally stopped and knelt down to where I was lying on the ground.

"Don't ever let me catch you doing anything like that ever again; you should thank your friend for showing me." He whispered.  
"Who was it?" I asked.

"The black haired boy, the one with the pretty blue eyes, I think he said his name was Steve or something." Larry answered. I couldn't believe my ears, Stan had betrayed me!

_Stan's POV:_

I kept trying to call Kyle to make sure he got home okay but his phone kept going to voice mail. I sighed and called Kenny.

"Is your brother there?" I asked when he finally answered.

"What do you wanna talk to him for?" Kenny asked, it sounded like he was eating something.

"He carried Kyle home; I want to make sure he's okay." I said. I could hear some shuffling in the background before another voice was heard; this time it was Kevin's.

"He's fine, though he started shaking pretty badly when we got closer to his house, he said it was from the cold but I think he might have been lying."

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"It's September, it's still pretty warm outside, besides, I gave him my jacket and he was still shivering. He wasn't shivering before we got close to his house though." Kevin exclaimed.

"I showed Kyle's mother and her boyfriend the video, I ran ahead of you guys to his house, I know he didn't want them to know, but I think he really needs help, the person who did this to him could be really dangerous." I blurted out; I tend to blurt out things when I'm feeling guilty.

"At least your heart was in the right place." I heard a new voice say, this voice was coming from inside. I turned around and found myself looking at Wendy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with surprise.

"Butters and I broke up; I just really need someone to talk to." She choked out with tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened?" I asked with shock, they were extremely happy the last time I saw them together.

"I saw him making out with that slut Lexus; apparently he's good enough for her now." Wendy sniffed wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Isn't she pregnant?" I asked. Wendy nodded,

"Apparently that turns Butters on; he always had a fondness for pregnant women."

I let out a loud snort which caused Wendy to glare at me.

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to lighten the mood." I said with a small laugh.

"Smooth." I heard Kenny's voice from my phone say.

"Where's Kevin?" I gasped out; I had totally forgotten that I was on the phone.

"He got bored of waiting for you to reply so he gave the phone to me." Kenny replied.

"I have to go; I have a woman in dire need of my sensitive manliness." I joked.

"Manliness my ass." Kenny muttered before hanging up the phone. I turned toward Wendy who was still dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. I then grabbed her and started kissing her passionately, while I was doing that though, I kept thinking about Kyle, and how amazing it would be to kiss him and to do so much more than that. Wendy and I ended up sleeping together that night, I didn't think of her while we were tangled up in the sheets in a heat of passion though, not even once.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since Wendy and I had gotten back together and the school was just starting to stop talking about it. Before then, I had no idea that they had deemed us the 'power couple' of the school. Everytime I was with Wendy though, my mind kept going back to Kyle. Speaking of Kyle, he seemed to be getting thinner and more depressed looking. He also had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. The only time I saw him smile since the incident last month was when Kevin McCormick asked him out. I know it's wrong of me, and I know I really shouldn't, but I hate him for being able to be with Kyle. I know I could have told him that I'm in love with him after Token spread that rumour, but it didn't even cross my mind then. After Wendy came over, it was too late. I knew she would probably understand, but she would also probably get upset. I really hated making people cry, especially girls. To make my life even more worse and confusing, we still hadn't figured out who had done that to Kyle. Speak of the devil, I thought to myself when I saw him walking up hand in hand with Kevin.

"Yo! Pedobear!" Kenny greeted his brother when he saw him.

"I'm not a p-whatever bear." Kevin protested. I had to agree with Kenny, Kevin was nineteen and Kyle was only fourteen. I didn't say anything though because Kevin makes him happy and I didn't want to take that from him.

"Ugh, get a room." Kenny then groaned when Kevin leaned down to kiss Kyle. I had to stifle a laugh at this, it was amusing seeing Kenny get antsy over his brother's relationship.

"Ugh, I agree, I don't need poor and Jew germs stinking up the halls." Cartman grumbled.

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle yelled.

"I got you guys to stop sucking face." Cartman smirked. Before Kyle could come back with a retort, the bell started ringing for our first hour class.

"Class, today we will be writing a ten page essay on why or why not this school should have uniforms!" Mrs Banks snapped after the tardy bell rang.

"A ten page essay! What the hell woman, are you trying to kill us?" Cartman complained.

"I don't want to wear uniforms though." Bebe said.

"Then you can write why our school shouldn't have uniforms, and Eric, when you get to your senior year you'll have to write a one hundred page essay!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, half the class passed out with shock. While Mrs Banks was fretting over the passed out students, I took this opportunity to sneak out of the classroom. I decided that I would go to Stark's Pond; I really needed someplace quiet to think. When I reached the park, what I saw there surprised me; Kyle and Kevin were sitting on the bench making out. This wasn't like Kyle, he never skipped class, he was always afraid of what his mother would do to him if he did.

"Why are you skipping school? Aren't you worried about your mother?" I demanded when I reached them.

"What does it matter? No matter what I do it's never good enough for them, they always find something wrong with everything I do." Kyle snapped at me. While I was looking at him, I couldn't help but to notice how empty his eyes looked. I then blurted out something that I would regret, but you know, me and my big mouth…

"Are you on drugs?" I asked.

"What the hell how could you even ask me that? I thought you knew me better than that." Kyle shrieked out with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I thought I did too! But here you are skipping school, you look like total shit, and you're not even the same person I remember!" I shouted back at him.

"I think you need to back off." Kevin said glaring at me after he had stepped in between us.

"Are you so weak that you have to get your boyfriend to defend you against your best friend? Maybe if you weren't such a weak little slut you could have avoided getting raped!" I screamed at Kyle. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Kevin pounding my face in. I didn't even feel the pain that would inevitably come later, my mind was numb with rage. I hated that Kyle was with Kevin instead of me, I hated that he was changing before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. I hated how even after I had said that, he was still trying to pull Kevin off of me. He was so damn perfect even if he was a bit weak.

"Knock it off." Kenny said pulling Kevin off of me while Cartman was eating a bowl of popcorn.

"What are you guys doing here and how did Cartman get popcorn?" I asked after I had gotten up off the ground.

"We followed you after you slipped out of the classroom, when the fight started, Cartman left to go get some popcorn, we decided to break up the fight a few minutes after he got back." Kenny exclaimed.

"So you let Kevin beat me to a pulp for that long?" I demanded angrily.

"You kind of deserved it." Kenny shrugged. I hung my head with shame because I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry Kyle." I then said.

"Piss off." Kyle snapped back before he and Kevin started walking off together.

"Are they _always _together?" I asked after they were out of my line of sight.

"Kevin really loves him, I mean he gets attached fast to anyone he's with, but with Kyle it's different, he's like obsessed with him, he won't shut up about him, he's always talking about their future and how they're going to get married and all that. The worst part is, he's already planning on how he's going to decorate their future house, and he has a whole folder full of pictures of Kyle." Kenny answered.

"Naked pictures?" Cartman asked.

"No, that's why it's creepy." Kenny said. I was about to ask him why that was creepy but then I decided that I didn't want to know.

_Kyle's POV:_

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked me for the umpteenth time after we had walked away from Kenny, Stan, and Cartman.

"I'm fine." I muttered; I was starting to get annoyed with him asking me the same question over and over.

"I know I'm annoying you but I just want to make sure you're okay because I love you." Kevin said. My mouth dropped open with shock, we haven't even been together a month and he was already proclaiming his love for me.

"Isn't it a bit too soon?" I then managed to ask.

"There's not a time line on love." Kevin said putting his hand on my face and kissing me softly. I felt my heart speed up in my chest and I knew right then that I loved him too.

"I love you too." I said saying my feelings out loud.

"You don't have to say it to make me happy."  
"No, I really mean it."

Kevin smiled and kissed me again.

"We better get back to school; I don't want Stan to freak out on you again." Kevin muttered after our kiss had broken.

"Screw Stan, people are still calling me a slut and stuff, I hate school." I grumbled, not caring that I was sounding like a spoiled brat.

"What about your parents? What will they do?" Kevin asked.

"I have no idea where my dad went and like I said before, no matter what I do, my mother and Larry always find some reason to punish me." I seethed. I expected Kevin to make some snide remark about how my punishments couldn't be that bad and that I was just being over dramatic but he didn't.  
"What do they do to you?" He asked instead. That shocked me a bit, not even Stan had questioned me about why I was terrified of my mother and Larry all the time.  
"Nothing." I lied.

"I'm not stupid, I knew something was up when you started shaking when we got near your house and when I noticed that you started becoming less and less lively after your mother got with that jerk I put two and two together." Kevin replied.

"I was cold!" I protested, I really wished that I could tell Kevin about what was really going on, but Larry had threatened to kill Ike if I did. He didn't hurt Ike, but he said he'd kill him in a second flat if he knew it would devastate me. His words started playing in my mind like he was standing right there with me.

"_If you tell anyone about your punishments then I will kill your brother, I know I should kill you but then who would I punish? I can't punish your brother, he's perfect. Besides, it would give me great joy to know how devastated and guilt ridden you would be knowing that your brother died because you told someone." _

"It was September." Kevin said breaking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"I said it was September, it wasn't even cold out and you only started shaking when we got near your house and don't think I didn't see what your ugly step father was holding when they were standing on the porch." Kevin replied, I could hear slight anger in his voice and it both scared and angered me.  
"If you know so much, then why didn't you protect me? Why did you just leave me there to get punished by him?" I choked out; I was surprised that I had started crying.

"Because I wasn't sure then, but after I figured it out, those pieces started fitting together too." Kevin said taking me in his arms and holding me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you or blame you." I said after crying on his chest for about ten minutes.

"Even if you did mean it, I can't say that I blame you, but we really need to do something, he can't continue to hurt you, I can't lose you." Kevin said.  
"He just yells at me, he only whipped me that once." I lied. Kevin opened his mouth to say something but he ended up grabbing my hand instead.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." I replied. For the first time since August, I actually felt hopeful about my future.

**A/N:**

**Yes, I know this chapter was incredibly short and boring but I'm still going through my no motivation/writer's block stage.**

**I will try to make the next chapter twice as long and a lot more interesting. **


	6. Chapter 6

During lunch, Kevin and Kyle stepped into the cafeteria with their fingers laced together smiling at each other. It made me want to vomit.

"Look it's the slut and the paedophile!" Craig shouted out causing Kyle and Kevin to stop looking at each other so they could glare at him instead.

"Shut up Craig, like I don't know all about you and your elderly neighbour Ms Jenkins." Cartman said rolling his eyes. Craig's whole face turned red and he threw his tray against the wall before storming out of the cafeteria. I was surprised, Craig is usually pretty calm and collected about things, before I could ponder it any longer; Wendy came over and sat by me.

"Hey." I greeted her with a light smile.

"Hey yourself." She said nudging my shoulder playfully with her own.

"So we need to talk." She then said turning her expression into her serious mode.

"About what?" I asked concerned, when Wendy said that we needed to talk it usually didn't end with good news.

"Remember how I told you Butters broke up with me for Lexus because she's pregnant?" She asked chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yea, what about it?"

"Well, it turns out that she was lying about being pregnant and he wants me back and I really love him."

"So? Go back to him, it's not like we haven't broken up before." I said trying to sound casual but in truth I was hurt, I didn't like being Wendy's rebound guy.

"It's not that simple." Wendy replied.

"Why not?"

Wendy looked down and sighed before answering,

"I'm pregnant Stan, you're the father.

_Kyle's: POV_

After walking back in the school after eating lunch outside, I ran into Stan who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"What's," I started to say but then I remembered that I was mad at him.  
"Watch it!" I growled instead. Stan did something that I would never have suspected from him; he hit me.

"Fuck off you worthless piece of shit! You can't even own up to the fact that you're a fucking mess! Maybe if you weren't such a wimpy little fag then your parents wouldn't hate you! Oh, guess what, your brother told Kenny's sister that he hates you too he said you're an embarrassment to your family!" Stan yelled with his face red with anger. I just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do; I just knew that I wouldn't cry; I wouldn't give him _that_ kind of satisfaction. I was about to start walking to class when Stan grabbed me to hold me back,

"I wasn't through." He grumbled.

"Well I am; do you think that I am going to let you just sit there and trash talk me?" I demanded angrily.

"At least I do it to your face unlike Kenny! He says you're not good enough for his brother and how he doesn't want your snobby high class ass to be with him because it will ruin his family!" Stan yelled.

"That's not true!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Yes it is; everyone hates you! Craig was right, you are nothing but a stupid little slut who no one will ever love, why don't you do the world a favour and just go kill yourself." Stan said darkly. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I finally let the tears spill out.

"If that's what you want." I choked out before running out of the school.

_Stan's POV: _

"Fuck!" I yelled kicking a desk that was sitting out in the hall.

"That was my desk." Craig mumbled from behind me.

"You know what Craig, fuck you!" I yelled pushing him into his desk. Craig just flipped me off and told me to get out of his face. I continued walking down the hall when I saw Trent Boyett sitting outside the classroom door.

"Why aren't you going in? Is the door locked or something?" I asked trying to keep the edge out of my voice, I felt pissed off at everyone.

"Is something wrong? You look mad." He said.

"I AM mad!" I exploded.

"Why?" Trent asked studying his eraser, as if my outburst hadn't meant anything to him.

"My girlfriend is pregnant but I'm in love with my best friend, my best friend is in love with my other friend's brother, and I just told my best friend to go kill himself and I'm scared he's really going to do it."

When I finished Trent was glaring at me.

"You told Kyle to kill himself? Are you stupid!? All people have been telling him to do here is kill himself along with calling him a ton of names. I don't see how he didn't kill himself after what I did to him!"

The last part of what he said made my heart stop.

"You did that to him?" I muttered when I finally found my voice.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to." Trent said pleading with me.

"So you accidentally ripped his clothes off, threatened him with a knife, and then forced yourself on him?" I demanded with my fists clenched.

"I thought he had an STD, I regretted it as soon as I found out he was a virgin."

"You're the reason he's changed! He was happy and healthy before you did that to him, but have you seen him now? He's a mess! I can barely even stand to be around him anymore and it's your entire fault!" I yelled out with my whole body shaking with rage.

Before Trent could reply, I was all over him like a pack of hyenas on an animal carcass.

_Kenny's POV:_

"Did you hear about the fight?" Craig asked sitting in the desk next to mine.

"What fight?" Cartman asked angrily, he hated missing fights because he loved to announce that a fight was going down to the whole town.

"Stan kicked Trent Boyett's ass." Craig snickered. That caused me and Cartman to raise a brow, we had been scared shitless of Trent Boyett since pre-school and now Stan was kicking his ass.

"Did he insult a hippie or something?" Cartman snickered. Craig shrugged,

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything, I just saw it happening but I did get a picture of the fight." Craig said showing us the picture he took on his phone. I nearly gasped out in shock at what I saw; Stan was pulling at Trent's shirt fully exposing the lemon shaped birthmark. I showed Cartman and he growled under his breath.

"If it was me, I would have killed him, but Stan is too much of a pussy to hurt anyone!" Cartman shouted out slamming his fist on the table.

"Apparently, Trent has a broken jaw and a few broken ribs." Craig said taking his phone back.

"He deserves a hell of a lot worse." Cartman huffed before picking up his bag and stomping angrily out of the classroom. Craig raised his brow,

"Does he have a major crush on him or something?" He asked.

"Oh man, I thought I was going crazy because no one else seemed to notice, I mean, he's been obsessed with him since they were in elementary school." I said with a slight giggle.

"We should totally get them together." Craig said.

"I would but he's with my brother and my brother really loves him, I think they're cute together but my family like hates Kyle's family because of a falling out our dads had and I know it will cause a big rift between all of us."

"I don't care about your petty drama, but I can help you break them up if you want." Craig said with an evil smile. I pondered his offer for a moment, on one hand Kyle would be miserable and depressed but my family wouldn't have a rift, but on the other hand, Kevin and Kyle would both be miserable and they would probably hate me forever.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't do that to my brother or my friend." I said opening my book to show Craig that our conversation was over.

_Stan's POV:_

Expelled, I had gotten expelled for beating the crap out of a sorry ass rapist. Even worse was when no one believed me after I had told them my reasons for beating up Trent. I was almost out of the school yard when Kevin came jogging up to me looking frantic.  
"Have you seen Kyle? He didn't show up where I told him to meet me during lunch."

"You check at the pond, I'll check at his house." I said before taking off and running as fast as my legs would carry me. When I reached his house, I bust through the door without even bothering to knock and I saw his bag tossed carelessly on the couch.

"Kyle?" I called out. When he didn't answer I went up and checked in his room. I started to feel apprehended when I found that he wasn't in there. I was about to go back outside when I heard a blood curdling scream. I quickly rushed outside and what I saw made my heart stop in my chest, Kyle was hanging from the rafters in the garage. I felt sick to my stomach and I bent over and started throwing up.

"Get him down Stan, he still has a pulse, please get him down before it's too late." Ike cried out pulling me up out of the bushes. A few minutes later, Kyle was laying in one of my arms and I was using the other one to dial an ambulance. The person on the other end asked what my emergency was and I told her, about ten minutes later, the paramedics had arrived at the scene.

"You're lucky you got him down when you did, a few minutes later he would have been a goner." One of the paramedics said after they had loaded Kyle up into the ambulance. He wouldn't have even been in this situation in the first place if it wasn't for me. I thought to myself.

"I hope he'll be okay." Ike muttered.

"He will be." I said but it was hard to be convincing when I didn't half belief it myself.  
"Good because if he dies then Larry will start hurting me." Ike said.

"So you're just concerned about Kyle dying because you don't want your step dad to start hurting you?" I asked. Ike nodded,

"I'm going to go play now and make plans to run away in case Kyle does die."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Ike was usually sweet and caring but now he was acting like he didn't care about his brother at all.  
"Did you find him?" Kevin asked running up to me before I could scold Ike. I nodded and reluctantly told him the whole story.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Kevin yelled out kicking the part of the wall that separates the two doors of the garage. I told him about what had happened after lunch and when I finished he looked like he wanted to torture and kill me.

"You aren't even worth my time right now, Kyle needs me more than I need to kick your ass, and you can go straight to hell." Kevin said angrily storming off. I sighed out loud, if Kevin didn't hate me before there was no doubt in my mind that he did now.

_Kenny's POV:_

I was surprised when Kevin came home crying, I can't remember the last time that I had ever saw him cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked out in shock.

"Kyle's in the hospital, they won't even let me see him; they said that I have to be family to see him." He choked out through his tears.  
"What's wrong? Why is he in the hospital?" I gasped out in shock.

"Did Larry hurt him?" I then added remembering what Kevin had told me about Kyle's new step dad. Kevin shook his head and started crying harder. I decided to go make myself a sandwich to give him time to compose himself so he could tell me. I slowly made myself a ham sandwich with tons of mayo and cheese before walking back into the living room.

"What happened?" I asked lightly.

"He tried to kill himself, apparently Stan had cussed him out and said that you, Ike, and a lot of other people were shit talking him and then he told him to kill himself."

I gasped out in shock; I couldn't believe that Kyle would try to commit suicide but most of all I couldn't believe that Stan would accuse me of shit talking him.

"I never talked shit on Kyle!" I protested.

"I didn't think you did, I mean it's not you." Kevin replied; I was glad to see that he had calmed down a little. Just then, Cartman came bursting through the door.

"Is it true? I went over to Stan's to ask him where his gay boyfriend was and he told me that he was in the hospital because he tried to kill himself, I then came over to this dump to confirm what he said." He said sounding like he was out of breath.

"First off, Kyle is _my_ boyfriend, Stan will be lucky if Kyle ever speaks to him again, second off, yes it is true but please don't go on one of your Kyle hating rampages and make fun of the fact that he's suicidal." Kevin answered. I raised a brow, Kevin had really matured and he had grown a backbone since he got with Kyle, I hated to say it because of my aversion to them together, but I liked the new Kevin.

"I wasn't going to, Kahl is my friend too, and even I wouldn't sink that low." Cartman replied defensively. Kevin muttered something I couldn't hear before walking out of the room.

"What did Kyle do to Stan to piss him off so much?" I asked trying to see both sides of the story.

"What do you mean?" Cartman asked and I filled him in on what Kevin had told me. Cartman slammed his fist on the table and growled.

"Where does he get off saying that to him?" He demanded.

"What's wrong? Are you mad that Stan made your lover sad?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I'm mad that I didn't think of it first. Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said walking out of my house.

_Stan's POV:_

When I finally had time to check my phone, I saw that I eight forty-six missed calls from Wendy and thirty-seven texts. Most of them were just asking me if I was there and some were threats towards me but I didn't pay much mind to them. I was used to Wendy's intenseness. I decided to call her back before she could attack my phone again.  
"About time you called, meet me at Stark's Pond, I have something to tell you and it needs to be done in person." She said with her voice sounding both excited and nervous. About fifteen minutes later I arrived at the pond and Wendy was sitting on the bench chewing her nails nervously.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I told my parents about the baby, they talked to your parents and they agreed that we had to get married to each other." Wendy said.

"Why didn't my parents mention this to me?" I asked.

"They were all going to discuss it over a big dinner tomorrow but I just had to tell you now." Wendy said with her eyes shining bright with excitement.

"We're not old enough to get married." I said, I loved Wendy but I wasn't sure that I wanted to marry her. I remember a time not very long ago that I would have jumped at the chance to marry Wendy without a second thought. That had all changed when I kissed Kyle though.

"We're not old enough to have a baby either but we are." Wendy said.

"How do you know Butters isn't the father?" I asked. Instead of answering me, Wendy slapped me hard across the face.

"How dare you try to pin your baby on another man!" She screamed out. I slunk back a bit in fear; if she was moody this early in the pregnancy then I would hate to see how she would be later on.

"I'm sorry okay? This is just a lot for me to take in." I said.

"I know, it's a lot for me to take in too but after the wedding everything will start to fall into place." Wendy said smiling softly at me. I sighed, there was only one person I wanted to marry and I knew it wasn't her.


	7. Chapter 7

The following month after Kyle's suicide attempt and Wendy's announcement had been pretty hectic. The good news though was that after a few days of being bullied for being pregnant, Wendy finally admitted to lying about it and she got back together with Butters. I knew I should have been super angry with her, but I was more relieved than anything else. I was not ready to be a dad and I was not ready to get married.

"Hey." I greeted Cartman and Kenny who were sitting at our usual table eating cinnamon rolls.

"Kyle's back." Kenny muttered without even taking his eyes off his cinnamon roll.

"Where is he?" I asked, hurt but not surprised that he hadn't said anything to me.

"Over there with Kevin." Kenny said pointing and when I saw Kyle I was forced to do a double take, he looked _terrible. _He was paler than a sheet of paper; his once thick, healthy hair now looked thin and brittle, his skin looked like it was stretched over the bones in his face, and his large green eyes that had once been beautiful now looked buggy and abnormal. The sight of him made me want to cry, I had no idea how this could have happened to him. I let my eyes drift away from Kyle's face and started focusing on his outfit; he was wearing an olive green scarf with a dark green sweater and a pair of baggy black jeans.

"Hey." I said finally mustering the courage to talk to him. Kyle looked at me for a moment before glaring at me and turning back to Kevin.

"Just hear me out, please." I said sitting down beside him.

"I hate you," He suddenly hissed out, "I thought you could be the one person I could always depend on, the one person who would always be there for me and then you go and act worse than all the other bullies here."

After his outburst, he broke down and started crying, I desperately wanted to go hold him but Kevin beat me to it.

"I think you should get lost." He said darkly. I could feel tears sting my eyes and I quickly left the cafeteria before I started crying in front of everyone.

_Kevin's POV:_

"Are you okay?" I asked Kyle after he had finished crying.

"I wish you wouldn't defend me like that all the time, everyone thinks I'm a wimp." He whined in reply. I rolled my eyes slightly I was getting pretty sick of his moods. One day he would be perfectly fine and the next it was like his dog died or something. He barely talked to me anymore either, but I could tell that something bad was going on just by looking at him, I figured that Larry hadn't just hurt him that one time like he had claimed.

"You need to be honest with me, what is Larry doing to you?" I said firmly after Kyle had completely calmed down.

"Nothing." Kyle muttered. I could tell he was lying though; he always lied to me about Larry.

"Why do you look so sick? Why won't you even let me touch you? You are you so depressed all the time? Why do you flinch whenever someone even moves toward you?"

Kyle just responded by shrugging and I let out a loud sigh.

"You know, I love you and everything, I really do, but I just can't do this anymore, I mean, you're not even trying to make this work, I'm sorry, but we're done." I managed to choke out.

"I love you though; you're the only person I can turn to." Kyle said with his eyes filling up with tears.

"I'm sorry, I need to be someone's boyfriend, not their body guard; I need to have the freedom of not having to worry if they're going to kill themselves or if their step father is hurting them."

"I never asked you to be my body guard."

"I'm sorry Kyle, but I'm done." I said softly before walking away, it took all my will power not to turn back to him and ask him to be with me again.

_Stan's POV:_

When news of Kyle and Kevin's break up reached me, I couldn't help but to be a little excited, we were both single and I was ready to mingle. My excitement soon died down when I remembered that Kyle hated me. My disappointment soon turned to shock and happiness when Kyle walked in and threw his arms around me.

"You were right, I was a wimp, and I barely even noticed all those times that Kevin was protecting me." He blurted out.  
"I don't think you're a wimp, I love you the way you are, and I was just upset that Wendy told me that she was pregnant with my baby." I said and I started to stroke his back, I stopped soon after I realised I could feel his spine though.

"What about before then?" He sniffed.

"I didn't like how you were changing, it scared me, I'm sorry." I said doing my best not to be disturbed by his skeletal frame that was pressed closely against my own slightly muscular frame.

"Are you anorexic or something?" I suddenly blurted out. Curse me and my stupid blabber mouth! Kyle looked hurt before shaking his head.

"You should know me better than that." He muttered.

"I don't know; you kind of went off your rocker whenever you were voted the ugliest boy in class, we all know you can be a little vain Kahl." Cartman butted in.

"You were the one who was really voted the ugliest boy in class fat ass!" Kyle retorted. I couldn't help but to smile, I was glad that Kyle was back to insulting Cartman again.

"Whatever, Jew," Cartman said turning away from us. Kyle rolled his eyes and started reading a book, I didn't even get a chance to see what it was called because when I noticed that Kyle's shirt had rode up, what I saw made me want to vomit. He had several scars and welts on his back along with a huge foot print shaped bruise.

"What happened to you?" I gasped out before I could stop myself.

"I fell down." Kyle said defensively, pulling his shirt down.

"So you fell down onto a shoe and something else that beat the crap out of you?" I asked with slight annoyance, I couldn't believe that my best friend was keeping something _this _big from me.

"Yes." Kyle muttered through gritted teeth before storming out.

_Kyle's POV:_

I could feel anger and self-loathing creep up, how could I have been so careless to let what was happening to me show in the middle of school? Had I really gotten so pathetic that I couldn't even remember to keep my shirt from riding up? I hated how Larry had cut all my clothes up in a rage and how I was now forced to wear Ike's old clothes. Nothing is more embarrassing than having to wear your little brother's clothes that he had outgrown. The month following my incident had been a living hell, Mother and Larry was furious that I had wasted a perfectly good rope and I hadn't even done the job properly. They had kept me in the basement during that whole time that I was supposed to be recovering and during fall break. Larry could come downstairs every three hours to give me my punishment which consisted of being whipped with his stupid bull whip, being kicked with steel toed boots, and being hit with whatever he could find. What was worse though was that they only fed me one time during that month, but at least they were considerate enough to leave me water even if the sight of it made me want to gag. It looked like it had come straight from the sewer. School wasn't much better either, Stan was suspicious and Kevin had dumped me because he was tired of my mood swings. I sighed and slumped against the wall, wishing that all of this would just end already. I wouldn't try suicide again because that had been a major fail and I didn't want to fail at yet another thing, hopefully, Larry would just finally kill me. I stopped thinking about Larry when I heard footsteps walking up behind me; I barely managed to suppress an annoyed groan when I saw Craig standing there.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About?" I asked with slight hostility.

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you, it's just that I'm in love with you and it makes me so mad to see you talk to other guys and it just hurts." He said looking down. I couldn't help myself; I started bursting out with laughter.

"Nice one Craig, but April fools isn't until next year." I said before turning to walk off.

"It's not a joke." He said grapping me by my arm which I quickly pulled out of his grasp.

"You had a million chances to tell me this yet all you did was insult me, make up lies about me, beat me up, and a million other things that would be the opposite of love." I spat out.

"I'm sorry, I did it because I was scared, if you could just give me a chance it will be better I promise."

"You will never have a chance because I will _never _love you." I said coolly before walking away and leaving Craig to wallow in his misery.

_Stan's POV:_

I couldn't help but to let out a snort as I watched Kyle totally dis Craig. I knew it wasn't very nice, but he really had it coming.

"That was amazing." I said coming out of my hiding place.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kyle demanded.

"Long enough." I said with my cockiest smile which made Kyle start laughing.

"Craig is such a dolt, I can't believe he thought I'd fall for his stupid trick after the way he treated me." Kyle said between laughs. It felt like a warm blanket had wrapped itself around me, I hadn't seen Kyle this happy in months and it was one of the best feelings ever. What Kyle said next caught me totally off guard,

"I still love you." He muttered softly. I didn't answer him; instead I started kissing him passionately.

"I still love you too." I whispered when our kiss had finally broken.

**A/N: Okay, so I am sorry about the mega short chapter but I am still having a wee bit of writer's block. I will try to add more on the next chapter but I am not going to make any promises lol. I will also try to update faster because honestly, I hate waiting and I hate making all of you wait so yea. I guess that's it for this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

I was walking to class when the sound of Kevin and Craig talking caused me to stop.

"I did everything you asked me to." I heard Kevin say softly. I turned my hand around the corner and saw Craig hand him a wad of cash. I felt my eyes widen in shock, Craig was paying Kevin for something but for what? I hated to imagine that he was selling drugs for Craig or something like that.

"What was that about?" I demanded when Kevin bumped into me.  
"Why the hell were you eavesdropping? Get lost!" He demands shoving past me. Ever since Kyle and I had gotten together Kevin had been meaner to me than ever. I smiled though when I saw Kyle walking towards me, I couldn't help but to wince when I saw him though, he looked even worse than the last time I saw him. I felt a rush of jealously rush through me when I saw Kyle look at Kevin before turning his attention back to me.

"What was that about?" I demanded trying to keep the anger out of my voice, I would do anything to keep Kyle with him and I wasn't about to let Kevin come between us again.

"Nothing." Kyle muttered with fear in his eyes. That hurt me, Kyle got scared around me each time I raised my voice ever since that day I told him to kill himself. I know he had said he had forgiven me for that, but I doubted he'd ever really get over it.

"You look like shit." Craig greets Kyle when he saw us standing there.

"Shut up Craig." I growl, automatically coming to Kyle's rescue.

"I see Kyle is just using you for a body guard like he used poor Kevin." Craig retorts with a light smirk.

"I'm really glad he rejected me." He adds.  
"Let's just go." Kyle says with a sigh before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. Craig yells something after us but I am too far away to hear him.

_Kyle's POV_

Even though Stan and I had been together for a few weeks now, I still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell him about Larry. After Ike started hurting me along with Larry and he started doing things to get me in trouble, I stopped caring a bit whether Larry killed him or not. I knew that was mean, but I was fed up with Ike treating me like trash the way Larry did. Two days ago he left the juice out and he had told Larry that _I _had done it which resulted in Larry giving me a few broken ribs. Speaking of Larry, he continued to get worse and worse when it came to my punishments, I usually got beaten unconscious instead of actually falling asleep at night. I honestly didn't know how long I could go through this, I was just glad that I had Stan to lean on when things got too rough.

"Kyle, wake up." I hear someone say; I look up and find myself looking into the concerned eyes of Mr Burrow.

"Sorry." I muttered focusing my eyes back on my Physical Science text book.

"Are you okay? Is there anything you would like to talk about?" He asks softly crouching down by my desk.

"No. Sorry for falling asleep in your class." I answer quickly. Mr Burrow stands up and pats me lightly on the shoulder,

"If you ever need to talk you know where I am." He whispers. I thought about what Mr Burrow had said, it would be good to have an adult on my side but he'd probably mention to my mother and Larry what I had told him and that would only make matters worse. After the bell rang, I gathered up my books and started walking to my next class. My journey was soon stopped by Clyde though.

"Can we talk?" He asks chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

"About what?" I ask not even trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I hated him after what he and Token had done to me.

"I just wanted to apologise, for what Token and I planned, I honestly didn't know it would go this far, I also didn't know that you were going through so much." Clyde said with tears welling up in his eyes. I almost feel sorry for him but I grit my teeth and glare at him instead.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Clyde adds before walking off with his head hanging down.

"Clyde, wait." I call after him.

"Yes?" He asks turning around to face me; it is easy to see the smile that he is trying hard to supress.

"Why did you do it? Why did you choose to hurt us? I thought we were friends."

"It was Token's idea, he was mad that your dad beat his dad in a trial, he said he wanted to take your pompous ass down a few notches. He told me that you were spreading rumours about me, about how I was a fat cry baby and stuff like that." He answers all in one breath.

"I never said anything like that!" I gasp out in shock.

"I know that now, Cartman showed me some videos from his spy cam of you and you've said nothing but nice things about me."

"Wait a minute; Cartman has spy cams watching me?" I gasp out angrily. The fat ass had really gone too far this time. I wasn't surprised though; Cartman was always pulling this shit.

"Thanks for apologising to me, just be careful of Token okay? He's pretty powerful, I mean, he turned the school against me in just five minutes." I tell Clyde before walking off.

_Stan's POV_

"Guess who." I hear a voice coo before I feel two arms wrap around my middle.

"Hey." I mutter not really in the mood to play around.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asks with his eyes full of concern.

"What's wrong is that you're cheating on me!" I exclaim with my anger finally breaking the dam that was holding it in.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyle demands with his concern soon turning into anger.

"I saw the pictures! Maybe Token was right, maybe you are a damn slut who sleeps with everyone, maybe you won't let me sleep with you because you know I'll realise it when I'm inside you!" I yell out at him before shoving him against the wall.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" Kyle yells with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Don't even begin that crying shit on me, I thought you loved me and then you have to go and cheat on me!" I yell shoving him into the wall again.

"I never cheated on you." Kyle chokes out.

"Don't lie to me!" I yell before throwing him down to the ground and kicking him over and over again in the stomach. After I was satisfied, I stopped him kicking him and leaned over his trembling form.

"We are done." I mutter before spitting on him and walking off. I wasn't walking long before I bumped into Cartman.

"What's wrong Hippy? Did they cut down your favourite tree again?" He asks with a smirk.

"No." I reply with a scowl.

"Where's the Jew?" Cartman then asks changing the subject.

"Probably fucking someone behind the school." I reply angrily.

"What the hell makes you say that?"

"This." I said pulling out the picture Token had given me and throwing it at Cartman. I was surprised to hear Cartman laughing as he was looking at the picture.

"What's so funny? I demand angrily.

"You're not too bright are you? I mean it's obvious that this picture is photo shopped, I mean since when does Kahl have black hands?"

"Give me that." I said ripping the picture out of his hands. When I look down at the picture, what I see makes me gasp out in shock. It wasn't Kyle who was making out with Jason, it was Token! No wonder he had given me the picture, he had photo shopped it and made it all up just so I'd hurt Kyle.

"I am such an idiot." I mutter while sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. I didn't have time to wallow much before I saw a group of paramedics rush into the building wheeling in a stretcher. What I see next makes my heart stop in my chest; they are putting Kyle on the stretcher who keeps coughing up blood profusely. I then begin to feel sick at my stomach; I had never seen that much blood before. The last thing I hear is something about internal bleeding before everything goes dark.

_Kevin's POV:_

As the ambulance was driving away with Kyle I quickly ran to my car and started to follow it.  
"I am so stupid!" I mutter to myself before punching the steering wheel. If I hadn't had dumped Kyle for the money that Craig had offered me then he would probably still be okay. It was a few hours before I was able to see Kyle, when I walked into his room I could barely keep from crying, he looked worse than ever. Not to mention how sad and defeated he looked, the look he had in his eyes broke my heart.

"What do you want?" He asks; his voice sounding like it hurts him to speak.

"I know you hate me and you have every right to but I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I answer.

"A lot of people seem to be doing that a lot lately." He mutters with his voice void of emotion. I was about to say something back to him when Cartman, Stan and Kenny enter the room in a group. When Kyle sees Stan, I am surprised to see him reach for the help button.

"Ky, wait." Stan says.

"Why so you can finish me off?" Kyle rasps out with his eyes hardening in a way I had never seen before.

"No, I didn't know the pictures were photo shopped, I'm sorry." Stan says with a pleading look in his eyes.

"You should have asked me about it, you should know me better than that, we have been best friends since pre-school! You didn't have to beat the hell out of me either!" Kyle shrieks out. It finally occurs to me what Kyle is saying, Stan was the one who put him in here, Stan, the person who is supposed to love and protect him. I then see red and the next thing I know I'm wailing on Stan like there's no tomorrow. I can barely do even close to the damage he deserves before two doctors pull me off of him.

"Get out of here and go calm down." One of the doctors demands, as I'm walking away I can hear Stan saying that he doesn't want to press charges. As I'm walking towards to waiting room I am surprised to see Kyle's mother and Larry walking in the direction of Kyle's room. I suddenly feel my body tense up in anger but before I can go after them the doctor holds me back.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret." He whispers. I reluctantly stop myself from going after them even though I knew that I wouldn't regret it if I killed them.

_Kyle's POV:_

I gasp out in fear when my mother and Larry enter the room with looks of anger on their faces.

"What the hell did you do to end up in here?" Larry whispers harshly.

"Can we have a talk for a moment?" The doctor asks walking in before I have a chance to reply.

"Sure." My mother and Larry reply together before walking into the other room with the doctor, luckily, the walls are really thin so I can hear every word they're saying.

"I'm not going to lie, when I was changing that boy into his hospital clothes it was one of the most gruesome sights I have ever seen." I heard the doctor say.

"You know how boys like to rough house; I mean we were boys once too right?" Larry says.

"Rough housing doesn't leave extremely infected cuts, untreated broken bones, severe malnutrition, or bruises that cover over fifty precent of the body!"  
I can tell by how his voice is raising that he is beginning to get angry.

"What are you talking about?" My mother asks in fake shock, I can't help but to roll my eyes at this, she knows exactly what he's talking about.  
"What I'm talking about is that someone has been torturing your son and I have no doubt in my mind that it's you two!"

"How dare you accuse us of such a heinous crime, Larry and I are both upstanding citizens in this city, if you so much as breathe a word of what you're accusing us of to anyone else I will make sure you never work in the medical field again." My mother growls with her voice low and threatening. I gulp nervously because I know how dangerous my mother can be. After a few minutes of waiting nervously, I finally hear the doctor reply.

"Your secret is safe with me." At the sound of his words, I begin to break down in sobs that painfully rack my whole body.


	9. Chapter 9

_Stan's POV:_

Kyle didn't come back to school after he was released from the hospital, he didn't come the next day either, or even the next month. It has been over a month and I still haven't seen or heard from him. I tried calling his house but I kept getting a busy signal, I asked everyone at school, but they hadn't seen him either. I took a deep breath and decided to go over to his house, I was afraid of what I would find but I was too concerned about Kyle to let it stop me from checking it out.

"Hey." Ike greeted me after I had ringed the doorbell.

"Where's Kyle?" I asked.

"In Hell." Ike said bluntly.

"What do you mean in Hell? Is he dead?" I asked with my voice raising.

"Not yet, if you really want to know, go down to the basement." Ike says before throwing a key ring at me. I slowly go to the basement and try to calm my nerves as I unlock the door. 'Come on, it might not even be that bad.' I tell myself. When I turn on the light though, what I see is more horrible than anything I could have ever imagined.

Kyle is lying there in nothing but his underwear chained up to a water heater, his bones look like they are trying to bust out of his skin, which is deathly pale except for the many bruises and cuts that are decorating it. He has several bald patches on his head and the rest of his hair is dry and just horrible. I nearly vomit when I see that he has a railroad spike driven into his hip on the right side, the skin around that is swollen and turning black; I can also see pus seeping out around the head of the spike. The worst thing though, is when I look at his face; I see that his mouth is sewn shut.

I quickly force myself to move and I somehow break the chains that are holding him prisoner. I gently pick him up and take him outside, ignoring Ike who keeps saying that I'm not allowed to do that.

About two hours after I brought him to the hospital, the doctor walks up to me.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, but he didn't make it." The doctor said softly.

"No, it can't be, he didn't do anything wrong." I said before I broke down crying.

"At least he's away from his horrible step-father." The doctor said before walking away.

_**Epilogue**_

_The Doctor's POV:_

I couldn't get over how I had let my fear of losing my career stop me from saving the life of a living human being. He didn't deserve all that torture that he was getting and I had done nothing to stop it. He still might have been alive today if it wasn't for me. The guilt is consuming me; I keep seeing his face in my dreams, his innocent, pleading face; the face of an angel. I take the gun I am holding and put it up to my head before pulling the trigger.

_Stan's POV:_

After Kyle's funeral, I holed myself up in my room and didn't eat for days. It finally hit me that this isn't what Kyle would have wanted, he would have wanted me to live each day like it was my last. I got up with a new mind set; I was determined to honour Kyle's wishes until my dying day.

_Cartman's POV: _

After Kyle died, I decided to get to hell out of South Park to look for more Jews to harass; none of them will ever be as special as Kyle was though.

_Token's POV:_

I feel a tear trickle down my face as I'm looking at an old class photo, I feel like an idiot, making Kyle's life a living hell just because his dad beat my dad at something that wasn't even important. If I had known that he was going through his own personal hell at home I might not have been so hard on him. If I could turn back time I would, I know that time only goes forward so I am going to apologise to anyone I have ever wronged and try to make things right.

_Trent's POV:_

When I saw that Kyle had died I couldn't help but to feel surprised, I had always thought he was much stronger than that. I took a sip of my beer before turning back to my movie, Kyle was in the past and I wanted to do everything I could to forget him.

_Craig's POV:_

I took out the picture of Kyle that I kept underneath my pillow and stared at it. I had been in love with him since the fifth grade but my own sick twisted way of trying to let it be known ruined everything. I never had a chance to hold him in my arms or to tell him that I loved him. I wiped away a tear that had escaped and tried my hardest to will the others not to come. I then threw Kyle's picture into the fire place before walking onto the balcony and jumping off.

_Kevin's POV:_

I blame myself for Kyle's death, if only I had stuck by him, if only I had tried harder to get him out of that situation then he wouldn't be dead. I should have never accepted Craig's money. While I was thinking about all the things I should and shouldn't have done, my brother walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"He's free now." He said before smiling at me. I can't help but to smile back.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the short and boring ending chapter, I have just been having serious writer's block so I decided to end it here, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story.**


End file.
